Albuquerque New Mexico Temple
Overview The beautiful Albuquerque New Mexico Temple adorns the arid landscape of northeastern Albuquerque in the residential neighborhood of North Albuquerque Acres. The temple grounds are a lush oasis of green grass and vibrantly colored flora including many native plant species. At the main entrance, a magnificent spraying water feature delights patrons as they enter and leave the sacred structure. The exterior is prominently ornamented with heavenly symbols including moons, stars, and suns. Temple History The Albuquerque New Mexico Temple was the first temple built in New Mexico. Missionary work in New Mexico began among the Zuni Indians on the Little Colorado River in the 1860s. More than 100 converts were baptized. The exterior of the Albuquerque New Mexico Temple features moonstones, a sunstone, and starstones—similar to the Salt Lake Temple—which appear in their astronomical order from the earth (starstones highest and moonstones lowest). Another sun is captured in the Celestial Room art glass, featured prominently on the east side of the temple. When problems were encountered in obtaining approval from the City for the temple plans, youth members in the area fasted and prayed for a resolution. Once approval was granted, they fasted and prayed again—this time for the construction workers. At the groundbreaking ceremony for the Albuquerque New Mexico Temple, more than 6,500 members crowded on the 10-acre site to participate in the services. During the ten-day public open house for the Albuquerque New Mexico Temple, approximately 70,000 visitors toured the temple interior. The Albuquerque New Mexico Temple was dedicated in four sessions by President Gordon B. Hinckley (1910-2008) on Sunday, March 5, 2000. He asked that the Lord that the temple "be a sanctuary of peace, a refuge from the noise of the world. May it be a house of quiet contemplation concerning the eternal nature of life and of Thy divine plan for Thy sons and daughters as they walk the road of immortality and eternal life." Temple District New Mexico Stakes # Albuquerque New Mexico Stake # Albuquerque New Mexico East Stake # Albuquerque New Mexico North Stake # Albuquerque New Mexico West Stake # Bloomfield New Mexico Stake # Farmington New Mexico Stake # Gallup New Mexico Stake # Kirtland New Mexico Stake # Las Cruces New Mexico Stake # Los Lunas New Mexico Stake # Rio Rancho New Mexico Stake # Santa Fe New Mexico Stake San Luis Valley Colorado # Alamosa Colorado Stake # Manassa Colorado Stake Presidents Notable presidents of the temple include: Access Temple access is available to church members who hold a current temple recommend, as is the case with all operating Latter-day Saints temples. An adjacent visitors center is open to the public. An LDS Church meetinghouse is across the street on the East, which is also open to the public. See Also * LDS Church in New Mexico * United States List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Albuquerque New Mexico Temple The beautiful Albuquerque New Mexico Temple adorns the arid landscape of northeastern Albuquerque in the residential neighborhood of North Albuquerque Acres. The temple grounds are a lush oasis of green grass and vibrantly colored flora including many native plant species. At the main entrance, a magnificent spraying water feature delights patrons as they enter and leave the sacred structure. The exterior is prominently ornamented with heavenly symbols including moons, stars, and suns. Category:Albuquerque Category:New Mexico Category:1997 Category:2000 Category:Temples of the Church Category:United States Temples